Jeremy
'''Jeremy '''is a senior at Jefferson High and is enemies with Erik Ericson since he was able to date his crush Delilah Horner. His most notable storyline was his rivalry with Erik. Plot Jeremy first appeared in The Pumpkin Farmer's Daughter. The summer before Erik Ericson's junior year, Erik was at the farm Delilah lives on to study pumpkins. He talked with Delilah and developed a crush on her, and she liked him back. But as soon as they were about to kiss, they were interrupted by Jeremy who barged in. Jeremy greeted Erik with a firm grip and revealed that he was in charge of setting the farm up for the festival. Jeremy bullied him, and made fun of him for liking Ogres N' Elves. Delilah was about to leave when Jeremy told her what was wrong with her tractor. It turned out that, Jeremy bullied Erik because he liked Delilah as well, and thought he was more deserving of her. A few weeks later Erik was in a tractor going straight towards a pumpkin patch. Allison guided him to stop it inches before it reached the pumpkins. Following that, everybody ran up to see what happened. As soon as Erik began to explain, Jeremy came over. He was very rude saying that he "doesn't care about anyone". When he bullied Erik, Allison defended him. After that, he warned Erik that Delilah has no interest in him. Erik told The Troublemakers what happened over the summer and they agreed to help him ask Delilah out. Owen and Kimi walked over to Jeremy pretending to be inspectors so that Erik would have a better chance to talk to Delilah. When questioned why they were hanging around Erik, they confirm they were inspecting safety. They also tell Jeremy that the guidelines have changed and they don't approve the balloon dart game. They take off leaving Delilah alone to talk to Erik. Meanwhile, Spencer, Paige, and Allison stayed behind the hay attempting to help out Erik. As soon as Erik asked her out, Jeremy reached out and knocked over the hay. Jeremy figured out that Owen and Kimi weren't really inspectors and revealed Allison, Spencer, and Paige to be whispering in the hay. When asked by Delilah, Erik confirms that it is true. She thought everything Erik did was fake. Allison tried to defend him but it didn't work. Erik said to Delilah that he was tongue tied and that was not how he talks. Delilah forgave him and they go out, leaving Jeremy very jealous and angry. In the bonus scene Jeremy didn't think it was fair. He said to himself that he's "twenty times cooler than that nobody (Erik), and she kissed him!" After tossing a dart through a balloon he says "I'll have my revenge on you Erik." In The Float, Jeremy asked Erik and he confirmed that he was driving the float. Erik then tried to clear things up with him saying "I know there's some icky blood between us after the whole Delilah thing...But I still think you're really cool!' Jeremy tells him he doesn't care what Erik thinks of him and that he took what was his. Erik told him that it was her choice and he is a likable guy. Jeremy admits that he is a nice person and quickly gets what he needs to do over with making Erik fill the form. Jeremy went for an inspection check as he takes his time "taking care" of the pumpkins. A few moment later Jeremy announced that the parade was starting and told everybody to get into their places. A few of The Troublemakers do last minute work to their floats. But after that it was revealed that somebody broke into the float and caused it to break, ending up nearly killing Allison, getting Spencer's leg broken, and causing the Troublemakers to get expelled. Also cherry bombs were found in the back. In The Unusual Suspects, instead of giving up, The Troublemakers made a list of suspects who may have touched the float. They suspected that it was Jeremy because of how suspicious he looked and that he did a "final inspection". Later that day, after talking to all the suspects except for Jeremy, the Troublemakers regrouped back at the hospital, they exchanged stories and began to lose hope as they found out that they no longer had any suspects to investigate. Spencer reminded them that they still had to investigate Jeremy since he might have still held a grudge over Erik being with Delilah. Erik denied this, thinking that he and Jeremy are good friends and that Jeremy would never want to hurt him. They all begin to think that Jeremy was the one who sabotaged the float since he had planted cherry bombs and was acting suspicious around them at the festival. They all left to go confront Jeremy who was at the Harvest Festival site. Jeremy becomes nervous when he sees them approaching and runs away after a brief period of questioning. Allison chased after him and catches him, using her judo skills to flip him to the ground and prevented him from getting away. After thinking that they had finally caught the culprit, Jeremy reveals that he admits to planting the cherry bombs but did nothing to the float. The group was confused and began to lose hope again before Allison started to put together the pieces due to new information Jeremy revealed. She concluded that Brinna had lied to them about arranging flower bouquets as Jeremy was the one who ordered them, which is proven true. Relationships Romantic Interests Delilah Horner Delilah was Jeremy's crush. The two met presumably before the summer of 2013 and possibly even back. Jeremy is very protective of Delilah and tells Erik Ericson, whom also has feelings for Delilah to stay away from her. Upset that Delilah chose Erik in the end, he swore revenge upon Erik. Rivalries Erik Ericson Erik and Jeremy are enemies, as both had a crush on Delilah Horner. The two met each other in the summer. Erik is at Delilah's pumpkin farm, studying pumpkins, when he meets Jeremy, who bullies him for his interests. Subsequently, in The Pumpkin Farmer's Daughter, he tells him to stay away from Delilah. When Jeremy finds out Delilah likes Erik, he swears revenge upon Erik. The revenge leads into The Float. Jeremy plants cherry bombs in the float, however, was not the one who sabotaged the float itself. Personality Jeremy is very full of himself labeling himself as cool. He also proved to be this way when he asked Allison to not be at the fence, to take picture of the prized pumpkin. She then offered to take pictures of him making him allowing her to continue. He has a big crush on Delilah, and hates the fact that Erik was the one who got to date her. Age He revealed that was a senior so he was 17-18 years old the year the series ended. Appearance Jeremy has black hair, a black shirt, and glasses. His look is identical to two auto shop boys who are twins named Bob and Matt who appeared in Homecoming Queen, Matt who's high school journey was shown during the episode As Time Goes By, and Dan from Owen's old school featured in Season 1. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Single Characters Category:New Generation Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonist